ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dani Phantom
Danielle "Dani" Phantom is a fictional character and superhero/sidekick from Danny Phantom. A younger female clone version of Danny Phantom, she was created by his arch enemy Vlad Plasmius accidentally while he was trying to clone Danny Phantom. She is voiced by AnnaSophia Robb in her first appearance, and later by Krista Swan. History Angry and frustrated about his failures at destroying Jack Fenton and obtaining Danny Fenton as his own adopted son, Vlad Masters begins to lose control of himself. He decides to create a clone of the boy by secretly taking DNA samples from him from their battles. Being a scientist, he begins to engineer clones in a secret underground facility under one of his homes in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. Much to his dismay, the clones of Danny are very unstable, and melt back into ectoplasm every time he tries to make one. However, the one clone that survives was one where he apparently switched a chromosome by accident and created a slightly younger, female version of Danny by mistake. Although her human form is stable, when she transforms into a ghost and uses her powers, she begins to melt into ectoplasm like the previous clones did. Vlad realizes that she will do anything for her "father" who she believes loves her very much, so he decides to use her as one of his pawns to get to Danny. He calls her "Danielle/Dani." He sends her on a mission to get Danny Phantom, and tells her that if she does, he can use his "mid-morph" DNA to help stabilize hers. He really plans to get Danny's "mid-morph" DNA to create a better clone, and not help her at all. "Dani" shows up at Danny's house claiming to be his third cousin once removed. Suspicious and a bit wary, Danny agrees that she can stay as a guest if he talks to his parents first, causing her to irritably run off. Danny follows her, but he runs into and battles one of his clones, quickly getting help from Danielle whom reveals herself as a half-ghost as well. To prevent any further questioning from Danny's side, she fakes exhaustion and disappears the next morning, only to reunite with Danny inside his school. Interrupted by another clone attack, the two race after it only for Danielle to turn and attack Danny. Shortly after realizing that she works for Vlad, she knocks Danny unconscious, allowing Vlad to kidnap him and take him to his lab. Once there, he locks Danny in a chamber and explains to him his plan. Vlad tries to painfully force Danny to transform, but he escapes and weakly tries to leave. However, Danielle had eavesdropped on Vlad's conversation earlier about creating the perfect clone, and using the expendable imperfect clones to his advantage--Danielle being one of them (their current mission having been sent to capture Danny). After Danny escapes, a hurt Danielle confronts Vlad, asking if she's just another mistake. Lying and proclaiming her as "his greatest creation" with plans to stabilize her imperfect form, Vlad convinces Danielle to attack and capture Danny again, a task she easily handles due to Danny's refusal to fight her because he is afraid that she will melt like the others did. Danny tries to tell her the truth about Vlad, but she refuses to accept the fact and gets angry and knocks him out again. The unconscious Danny wakes up once again in a containment chamber with Vlad and Danielle nearby. Vlad orders Danielle to overshadow Danny and force him to transform, but she grows fearful that the exertion will melt her. Losing his patience, Vlad yells at her, crying out she only "exists to serve him". Realizing that Danny was telling the truth all along, Danielle frees him and the pair attack Vlad, destroying the primary clone in the process, causing a rage of fury on the oldest half ghost who nearly defeats Danielle. However, Danny uses his Ghostly Wail to overcome Vlad. This, combined with Tucker and Sam's timely rescue, allows Danielle to leave Vlad's compound with Danny where she pays off her debt by overshadowing Danny's mother and Mr. Lancer to get Danny, Sam, and Tucker out of trouble for wrecking the Specter Speeder and skipping school prior. Calling herself "Dani with an 'i'," to the three later, she promises they'll meet again, then flies off into the sunset. She later returns to Amity Park, slowly starting to fall apart as her genetic makeup is still unstable, risking exposure in hopes that Danny would be able to help her maintain a stable form, and unaware that Vlad has been spying on her the whole time. Hiring Valerie Gray to fetch her, Vlad plans to destroy Danielle and find out why she lasted longer than the other clones in order to create a better, more stable one. He feeds Valerie the explanation that Dani has been trying to destroy him. Valerie, still under the assumption that Vlad is a good man, quickly searches and finds Dani under her human identity. Running away from Valerie out of fear into an abandoned building (the latter merely trying to reassure the child), Dani, with little choice, goes ghost in front of her in order to save her from a collapsing roof. Valerie captures Dani who, still out of desperation, asks for Danny Phantom, whom Valerie still desires to catch. Using Dani as unassuming bait, Valerie is lead to Danny, ultimately knocking both unconscious. While Danny is currently being tortured by Valerie, Dani herself is strapped as Vlad's experiment. In the hopes that he could stabilize her, Danny desperately manages to convince Valerie that Dani isn't evil-- and in fact, that she's part human. Valerie is surprised, but agrees to help him rescue her from Vlad. They get her out, and Danny uses one of his father's inventions to permanently stabilize her and save her in time. With a solid form, Dani leaves Amity Park to do her own brand of good. Danielle is seen briefly in the series finale as one of the ghosts assisting Danny and Skulker in turning the planet intangible. Appearance, Personality, Weakness As Danny's clone, Danielle shares some similarities with Danny, notably her in human form. She has the same skin, eyes and hair as Danny, the only exception being the ponytail in her hair. She wears a red beanie and shorts, a blue sweater/hoodie, and has the same shoes as Danny, only blue with white dots on the side. In ghost form, her skin, eyes and hair and a ponytail are the same colors as Danny Phantom. Her collar is sometimes gone and smaller than Danny's. The colors on right side of her shirt are inverted, her right arm is white and her glove is black and her left arm is black and her glove is white. She has no belt, instead her waist, as well as her belly button, are shown (though she is a clone and should not logically have one). She has streaks of white on the sides of her pants, and wears white shoes. She has the same emblem as Danny, only it is sometimes darker and blacker. Danielle also shares many of Danny's likes and personality traits. Unlike the other failed experiments, she is not mindless and doesn't mind voicing exactly how she feels. A very willful, and somewhat tomboy-like girl, she's a lot like Danny, only more cheerful and childish. She seems to have no concern with responsibility, and can be quite stubborn at times. She can also be quite naïve, which is, in part, due to her limited existence so far. Potentially stated to be at least twelve years of age physically,Danny: Okay, she's a twelve-year-old girl, how far could she have possibly--'', '''Kindred Spirits' in reality, her actual age is at possibly a few months at most. Because of her limited knowledge, Danielle was easily talked into obeying Vlad's every command, and it wasn't until she met Danny that she realized that she was just "a mess that Vlad's not going to clean up". Danielle's greatest weakness is that she can't go all-out with her powers like Danny can. Her unstable clone DNA is unable to handle such a power strain, and she'll start to destabilize into a puddle of ectoplasm when she begins to wear herself out. Although her body can reform when she's not actively using her powers, this handicap is enough to prevent her from fighting to her fullest extent. With Danny's help, she eventually gains stability to maintain a solid form and ultimately sustain her powers. Although she has never been able to use freezing powers,she still has the "ghost sense" so she may contain freezing ability. Relationship Danny Fenton/Phantom Danny is Dani's genetic parent. She originally saw him as a subject that she had been sent to capture for her "father", Vlad. Danny refused to fight her since she was the only clone with a mind of her own, plus he was afraid she would melt into ectoplasm if he did. Eventually she sided with her "cousin" after learning her "father" was only using her to get to Danny. Though she is away for the time, she vows to return, now on good terms with her "cousin". Both Danny and Dani seem to have grown a strong bond of trust and concern for each other since, and Danny begins to serve as somewhat of a surrogate older brother to her. Vlad Masters/Plasmius Dani originally looked up to Vlad as her "father" and did whatever he told her to do. However, he constantly lies to her and manipulates her. He convinces her to capture Danny Phantom because he would be able to stabilize her form and save her with his DNA, but he really doesn't intend to help her at all. He sees her as a mistake - just an imperfect attempt at cloning Daniel to get the perfect son he had always wanted. However, when she met Danny, he revealed to her just how evil Vlad really was, and upon making this realization, she has since opposed him and no longer sees herself as his "daughter." Yet ironically, if he raised Dani like he would have raised Danny or the primary clone, he would have succeeded in his plan to have a family. Dani discovered Vlad's true feelings about her, so she helped Danny defeat him. Valerie Gray, "Ghost Hunter" When Dani came back to Amity Park, she encountered Valerie, who thought she was out to destroy Vlad Masters. Valerie used Danielle to get to Danny and capture them both. After a talk with Danny, Valerie agreed to help him rescue his "cousin", on account that Dani is half-human (Valerie had seen Dani go ghost from her human form) and Danny had pointed out that when the ghost half of someone is eliminated, so is the human half. He also asked her if she could really take part in destroying a human. This could be the second most important relationship for Danielle, since she now considers Valerie a friend. Ghost Powers Being a clone of Danny Phantom, she posesses most of his powers. Ghost Sense- Just like Danny, Danielle can sense nearby ghosts. Flying/Floating/Hovering- Standard ghost powers. Invisibility and Intangibility- Standard ghost powers. Overshadowing/Possession- Standard ghost powers. Paranormal Strength, Speed, Agility, Durability and recovery- Same as Danny Phantom. Ectoplasmic Energy Blast- "Ghost Ray"- Just like Danny's, her Ghost Rays are green. Wall Walking- Standard ghost powers. Category:Danny Phantom characters Category:Child superheroes Category:Child characters in television Category:Television superheroes Category:Television sidekicks Category:Fictional ghosts Category:Fictional hybrids Category:Fictional mutates Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional characters who can turn intangible Category:Fictional characters who can turn invisible Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate energy Category:2006 introductions